


Find Your Eros In Me

by zeta_leonis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff in the end I think, I just watched episode 3 and I needed to write this, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: Yuuri splays his body like a butterfly, slowly, making himself the fuel to the blue fire in Victor’s eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would say this has plot but it doesn't, it's literally self-indulgent porn and I won't apologise for it.  
> The sexual tension in the last episode was killing me so I wrote this to relieve myself of my needs.  
> I hope you enjoy this short, sex-filled drabble.

Yuuri splays his body like a butterfly, slowly, making himself the fuel to the blue fire in Victor’s eyes. He presses the pads of his fingers into the russian’s shoulders, hard, trying to keep a rhythm with his hips whilst trying not to cum on the spot.

Victor is his ever watching, observant self, groaning when Yuuri lets himself fall. He cocoons the younger skater, providing warmth, providing love. His hands dig into Yuuri’s hips, moving their bodies together, melding them as one.

Yuuri feels too hot, on fire as he rides Victor like his life depends on it, letting himself fall onto his cock before picking himself up again.

“Victor -” It’s strained, and hard to say when his brain is literally unwilling to function at this stage. “- more -”

“Anything for you, _sontse._ ” Victor murmurs back, low in his throat, four words that make Yuuri moan even higher as he struggles to _breathe._

It’s hard to breathe when your whole body feels like it’s on fire.

Victor shoots the door side glances every now and then, because they’re out in the open next to the hot springs and he doesn’t want anyone coming in, not when he’s taking Yuuri like this.

This is a private show only for Victor’s eyes.

A moan rips out of Yuuri’s throat, high and choked, something more akin to a sob. Tears are collecting in his eyes, and he can’t look at Victor, not directly, for he knows that the fire in his eyes would make him go up in dancing, stormy blue flames.

Victor is groaning too, but in a lower voice, a rough sandpaper-on-skin moaning that only Yuuri has the luck to hear barely above his own loud moaning he tries to hide (unsuccessfully). “So good for me, Yuuri,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder. “So good.”

Yuuri speeds his hips up, but he can’t keep this up on his own, the last bits of stamina leaving him, the overwhelming overstimulation eating away at it like acid on iron.

“Victor, I can’t -” Yuuri can only communicate in broken sentences, but Victor understands; he always does.

“Let me.”

Victor’s hands move from his hips up to his back so he’s embracing him, leaving blazing trails on the skater’s skin before pulling them down so Victor is lying on the grass, the silvery wisps of his hair mixing with the bright green of the grass beneath. Yuuri is lying directly above him, their _everything_ mixing, and it’s so hot and lewd Yuuri would be embarrassed about the undignified sound he makes when they fall except he can’t be bothered when his cock brushes Victor’s stomach and his ears ring.

In this position, Victor grins, guiding Yuuri’s hands to the sides of his head, and then his own hands slide back to Yuuri’s hips and he uses his strength to push Yuuri back onto him, and he wrings another gasp that metamorphosizes into a moan as he hits the younger skater’s prostate straight on.

Victor aims for the same spot over and over, thrusting his hips up as he pushes Yuuri’s body down, and Yuuri is just mumbling incoherent sentences between moans - “Just like that, like that -” “There, there, Victor _please -_ ”

There’s not enough space between them for Yuuri to slide a hand between their bodies, so his cock goes untouched, but he doesn’t need to, because it’s only a few more of these powerful, fast, _hard_ thrusts before Yuuri sings his lover’s name as he comes undone at the strings.

“Victor - Victor I’m -”

He shoots his load between their chests, coating them with come, but Victor is still not done.

He plants his feet down onto the ground _hard_ and uses his strength to push them up, still inside Yuuri, still a part of him as he shifts them so Yuuri has his back on the ground, and Victor’s arms are still wrapped around his back. His head hangs low, and he leans it into Yuuri’s shoulder, mouthing at the creamy skin that lies there.

Victor goes slow now, not wanting to overstimulate Yuuri too much but also wanting him to feel it in every cell of his body.

Yuuri isn’t moaning anymore, merely whimpering, just letting Victor use him how he wants, wrapping his arms around the skater above him and whispering encouraging words into the sweat-slick skin of his shoulder.

When Victor comes, it’s deep and hot inside Yuuri. He whimpers something in russian, and Yuuri can’t understand most of it, except his name and a few other words.

“Yuuri, Yuuri - _son_ _tse - krasiviy -”_ and he comes with a high-pitched moan.

 

…

 

Later, when they’re lying in bed and staring at each other, Yuuri asks Victor why.

“I was helping you find your _eros_ in me. I had already found mine in you.”

 

 ** _Sontse_ ** \- _My sun._

 ** _Krasiviy_** \- _beautiful._

 


End file.
